


Lakeside Virginity-Taehyung One-shot

by ashygreysky



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Completed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashygreysky/pseuds/ashygreysky
Summary: A one-shot where two boys help three girls get drunk, it's all fun and games until it ends up with two make-out sessions, sex, and the lost of a virginity. A precious virginity that was once meant to be saved for that one special someone, was now wasted on a drunken night, an unwanted useless night, an unforgettable night, the night that lost something that could NEVER be brought back. This is a Taehyung one-shot based on an actual story of one wasted night.





	Lakeside Virginity-Taehyung One-shot

UNEDITED

It's currently 4:28 A.M. you were stuck with a huge regret knowing you lost the most powerful thing that showed your innocence; your virginity. A precious virginity that was once meant to be saved for that one special someone, was now wasted on a drunken night, an unwanted useless night, the night that lost something that could NEVER be brought back.

You, along with your younger sister, Hana and your cousin, Hyun were sitting outside with two boys Taehyung and Jimin.

It was a beautiful starry night with a bright crescent moon that shined as bright has the sun. You were staying at a lake house for a few days. The lake was gorgeous, it was huge and had little fishes that swam all day and all night. The lake was beautiful at sunset. The colors pink, orange, purple, all showed the beauty that was behind the green lake.

Jeongguk, Jimin, and Taehyung were already drinking before hand. They started drinking with two girls, and were already drunk.

It was 3 a.m. and Jimin got tired so he decided to go into the tent and fall asleep. He was hella drunk and sleep was VERY much needed for him. He went to sleep and the other girls went home.

Jeongguk wanted to get you, Hana, and Hyun drunk. Hana has a high tolerance of drinking so she didn't get drunk, Hyun on the other hand isn't used to drinking so she found beer disgusting and spilled most of it on her shirt yet she somehow got drunk.

Jeongguk got into the tent with Hana and they had conversations, Jeongguk even got bold and kissed Hana all on her neck down, but Hana stopped it knowing it's very wrong, he was drunk and older than her by four years. She knew it was wrong, she knew he could get in big trouble, she knew the consequences, she may not have liked him, but she did try to save him. She is young she couldn't have to go through this so she saved herself.

Hyun was drunk, but not drunk drunk. She was out of it so she sat upside down on a chair and stared at the stars, which were beautiful. The whole scenery from the upside down point of view was gorgeous. Hyun was lonely, she just experienced being drunk for the first time. Her mentality wasn't focused, she knew blood could be rushed into her brain, she knew if she kept on laying there, upside down, she could die, but she didn't care, in fact she enjoyed it. She wanted to feel the blood rush up to her head, she didn't care, the scenery was too gorgeous to care about anything else. This was Hyun's first time being here unlike the others. She just got back from a long and exhausting car ride from Texas to North Carolina and back. The lake was relaxing her. Hyun didn't want to worry about anything else and she didn't. She lived her best life that drunk night was one of the many memories she would have.

Taehyung and you were sitting down hold hands, you were so out of it that you forgot you had a boyfriend back at home, a boyfriend who was in love with you, but you didn't care, you didn't want to be with him, you wanted out of that relationship, you didn't care about how he felt, how he was feeling, how it would affect him, nothing about about him matter to you.

There is a saying "a drunk mans actions are a sober mans thoughts" and that was proved, you were kinda an attention seeker you would say "I'm gonna go drown in the lake", Hana and Hyun both knew you wanted attention and even tried to tell Taehyung, but he didn't listen and went after you.

He went after you for about three times before y'all finally stayed by the lake and the regret you wished never happened was about to begin.

Taehyung was going after you when he saw your ass, he was feeling horny so he grabbed your ass and you came to him. You looked intensely in his dark orbs and saw nothing, but lust.

Being the straight forward person Taehyung is, he decided to get straight to the point of something y'all both want .

"Do you want this?" Taehyung whispered to you, sending shivers down your spine, making you want him even more than you already do. You knew it was wrong, but you were drunk, well, more like wasted. But that still didn't stop you from saying those words, those words that messed things up for you, but at the same made you not care. That only made you deprived for it.

"Yes I want this"

Those words.

Those are the words you whispered out to him, making him immediately respond to what you said. He lifted up your shirt going straight to your bra, even more so ignoring the bra you were wearing and just started touching you. You didn't care, nor felt uncomfortable, at that moment Taehyung was all you wanted, you were hungry for him, you wanted him to take away your innocence, you craved him, you wanted the pleasure so bad right now nothing mattered so whats the problem? oh right...you have a boyfriend, but that clearly doesn't matter to you anymore considering you're about to take things on another level with Taehyung.

You took your shirt off, giving him more access to roaming your body, you smashed your lips onto his, him immediately responding by kissing you back. you tugged on his shirt, him getting the message instantly while he took his shirt off, revealing his toned six pack that made you want him even more than you already did.

After a few minutes of making out, you eventually had to catch your breath, you pulled away. He was ready, he wanted his throbbing, swollen, huge, member inside of you. He didn't want to waste time, nor did he care about how you felt. You were just a quick fuck in his mind and you thought the same, y'all weren't in the right state of mind to care so why did it matter?

His bulge was huge and throbbing he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his member out and ask if you were ready. "Are you ready baby?" Taehyung asked, "Yes hurry and stick it in me i can't wait any longer". You laid down on the wet, uncomfortable, itchy grass ready for his member to be inside of you.

He then pulled out his large member and your eyes widen, you've never seen one that big. Yes, you have seen lots of dick pics, but none of them can compare to the size Taehyung has.

He stuck his member into you fast. "OWW-AHHH~~~" you screamed. It hurt for the first few minutes until you finally felt pleasure. "I wanna make you cum baby" Taehyung whispered in your ear. It only made you more wet for him then you did before.

He then began to go slow with his thrust and eventually picked up the speed. It hurt a lot, I mean of course it did. It was your first time, you've never got this bold, you've never actually had a dick inside of you. You sent nudes and received some back, but never fucked anyone. It felt good you had the pleasure you've been deprived for.

He then proceeded to do three powerful thrust that gave you so much pain yet so much pleasure. He was drunk as hell and wanted to fuck you as hard as he could. Y'all weren't wearing protection y'all didn't even care about protection all of this was happening on the spot, you could be pregnant at such a young age, but you didn't care neither did he. He wanted it all to happen right now and so did you. Not giving a fuck that he could be a dad, that he could be making a big mistake and having huge consequences. That didn't matter to him, he wanted a good fuck by you and you were gonna give it to him. He didn't know it was your first time nor did he care as long as he got his pleasure he was fine.

He wanted to make you feel good, cum, and you were close, y'all both were then you suddenly heard a nose of something moving through the grass. Snakes and lots of bugs were around I mean it was a lake after all. You scared "Taehyung we have to get up" you said and he groaned he then remembered y'all weren't inside, nor on something comfortable. Y'all could have gotten bad infections so he and you both decided to get up and return to the porch, y'all were greeted by an upside down Hyun and Jeongguk tryna hit on Hana.

~~~~~~~

Later that night you and Jeongguk both went out into the woods and made out, y'all were drunk and it was six in the morning so y'all didn't care.

~~~~~~~

The next morning Jeongguk said he forgot everything that happened, but both you, Hana, and Hyun knew he was lying.

On the third day you got drunk, Hyun claimed she was gonna drink with you, but one took one sip while you got the rest. You wanted to confront Taehyung, but the other girls from the first night told you it wasn't worth it.

You got uncomfortably drunk and BURNED your ex's jacket. I mean you told him that you cheated on him, but he got really mad and said very mean things to you, so you burned his jacket. Hyun helped you through the whole night even though you held her crush's hand (she liked him and is low-key obsessed) she helped you when you threw up and everything and anything you needed. The whole time y'all were there you never once confronted him.

I got really lazy at the end and I apologize for that. This was my very first one-shot and I really hoped you enjoyed it!

credits: @/straywoo for helping me write parts of it

UPDATE!!! the guy that 'Taehyung' is based off of, is about to have a kid 😳😳 interesting how things work


End file.
